


A Special Delivery

by OppaiSamurai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe- K/DA, But Kai'sa likes it, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, K/DA Kai'sa, Outdoor Sex, Pizza Delivery Sivir, Sivir is a bit of a bully, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiSamurai/pseuds/OppaiSamurai
Summary: Pizza Delivery Sivir and K/DA Kai'sa have been crushing on each other big time.They finally take it to the next step...and skip a couple more while they're at it.





	A Special Delivery

How many times were these people going to frickin order pizza? This was the fifth time this week and it was only Thursday. Not that Sivir cared that much because nine times out of ten the person who answered the door was the beautiful "Kai'Sa" who was not only cute as hell but also tipped big. Sivir made more delivering to them in one night then she did delivering to five people.

Sivir scooped up the pizza parcel from the back of her car. The order was so big Sivir hadn't been able to take her bike. For female celebrities, they sure ate unhealthily. Five extra large pizzas with a bunch of soda. They'd thrown so many parties the fast few weeks, Sivir had no doubt that this was just food for yet another celebration.

She propped the pizzas on her shoulder and shambled to the front door. As she'd expected, she could see bright lights flashing from inside. And the closer she got the louder the music got. Yep, another party. Sivir shivered. It was freezing cold and she'd pretty much kill to be inside these popstars party mansion boozing it up and dancing. She was way too busy for that though, working seven nights a week.

The door opened before she even reached the top of the step. As always, the breath was knocked out of her.

Holy hot stuff... Sivir gulped, her tan cheeks reddening. Why did this girl make her so nervous? She was a customer, and practically a regular at this point.

"H-hey, Sivir. What are you doing here?"

Sivir's eyebrows rose. "Uh...I'm...delivering a pizza...that you ordered?"

The beautiful popstar turned bright red. Honestly, it was adorable. She twirled a strand of her purple hair, "W-what I meant was...how uh...how's it going tonight?"

Sivir stared at the celebrity standing in front of her, just a normal girl really. She'd seen the K/DA music video, of course, one of her own ads had been used in the video after all but there was such a disconnect between the Kai'Sa in front of her...and the Kai'Sa in the vid. In the music video she was all confident and cool, in real life, Kai'Sa really was...kind of a cute little idiot?

Some of Sivir's nervousness faded. Clearly, Kai'Sa was more nervous than she was. Did she find Sivir attractive too? That made her feel a little bit cocky... she grinned at the girl, "It's going well. You know, ordering this much pizza probably isn't good for you. You want to see me that bad?"

Kai'Sa reddened and avoided her eyes. "Well...yeah..."

Sivir didn't know what to say. That blatant honesty! The delivery woman managed to close her mouth and swallow. "O-oh. Well...here I am." She placed the package on the stairway railing and began to slide out some of the boxes. All the while, Kai'Sa was just blushing and staring at her. She was seriously too cute, it was wrong...

Meanwhile, Kai'Sa was freaking out, internally. What had she just admitted?! Subtlety when seducing the delivery guy or gal was a necessity. Scaring them off was very easy to do, and the lack of response Sivir gave her made it seem like that's exactly what she'd done. The tan girl seemed to be hastily handing her the pizza as if to get away from the entire situation.

Kai'Sa sighed, her expression darkening with disappointment. This was stupid anyway, probably. Getting a crush on a cute delivery girl, what was up with that? But Sivir was just so cute, her cheeks and ears all red from the cold and her handsome, beautiful face all troubled...Kai'Sa was probably smiling stupidly looking at Sivir's face, but she didn't really care. She just mechanically accepted pizza after pizza, setting them on the table inside.

Finally, everything was delivered. Kai'Sa signed the receipt and pulled out a hundred. Sivir as always stared at the bill with blatant shock on her face, for just a second. Then, as if trying to keep up some unaffected badass persona, she chuckled and avoided Kai'Sa's eyes.

"You know...you don't have to."

Kai'Sa wet her lips and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She was blushing. "Oh, yeah...I know...but I want to. Putting a smile on your face is worth it."

Sivir choked and turned away. "God, you're such a tease!"

Now it was Kai'Sa's turn to smile. She blushed and giggled. "Tease? I'm not teasing!"

"HEY! Quit flirting with the pizza delivery girl, already," A loud voice exclaimed, and Kai'Sa frowned as her friend Ahri approached, picking up one of the pizzas. "And close the door, its freezing AF."

Sivir swallowed hard as the fox-earred star glared at her, avoiding her bright eyes. "Hmph. If you wanna get all flirty and shit why don't you just come inside?" The kitsunes gestured all about her. "Listen to the sweet music, don't you just wanna come dance and drink and get all up in Kai'Sa's pants?"

Sivir choked again, eyes wide. These people were so...forward! Did it come with being in that industry? Kai'Sa gazed at her almost hopefully, and she backed away. "I uh, would love to but you know how it is...illegal, and all that."

Kai'Sa looked crestfallen. Sivir almost wanted to say "fuck it" and go inside anyways but resisted the urge. She was about to say her goodbyes when Ahri spoke up again, hand on her hip, pizza in the other hand.

"Okay then...Kai'Sa you go outside. You can stand to be a little late returning right? Might as well talk. Exchange numbers, all that hot business." The kitsune turned around and marched off. "Hey, guys! Pizzas here, come help grab em or you don't get to eat!"

Kai'Sa gazed at her, still blushing. "Would you...want to talk for a little bit?"

Sivir stared into her soft eyes. She should say no, she was still clocked in after all...but when she opened her mouth she found herself saying "Yeah, can't hurt right?" It was worth it to see Kai'Sa's face light up like that. Seriously, no girl had the right to be so adorable. Kai'Sa hurriedly grabbed her jacket from a hook near the door and walked outside, shutting the door behind her.

They sat together on the steps of the porch. It was quite awkward, honestly. Kai'Sa kept opening her mouth to say something, then shut it, as if afraid she'd mess up. It kind of made Sivir want to bully her...She was so adorable and embarrassed. The delivery woman shifted and zipped her jacket up. "So...nice weather we're having, huh?"

Kai'Sa burst into a fit of giggles, hiding them behind her hand. Even laughing she looked so cute and hot...Sivir looked away, face flushed. "I'm sorry I'm so awkward..."

Sivir swallowed. She liked awkward girls apparently... "All good, this scenario is kind of awkward. I find it weird though when you're on stage you're so confident and...sensual, I guess. But you're kind of just a disaster in person, aren't you?" Kai'Sa looked so surprised, Sivir was worried she'd offended the girl. "I-I didn't mean that in a bad way."

Kai'Sa noticed her concern and grinned, shaking her head. "Don't worry! I'm not offended! .I was just sorta...surprised. I mean, Ahri literally called me an awkward, gay disaster not even an hour ago." The purple-haired girl gazed at Sivir, smiling sweetly. "I've never been called sensual before, though. Even if it's just my performance you're talking about. I appreciate it."

This version of Kai'Sa was sexy in its own way, though. Did the star realize that? That shyness, those blushing cheeks, the bashful nervous way she spoke... Sivir seriously wanted to bully her.

"It's not just your performance." Kai'Sa froze, reddening again. She looked like a tomato. Sivirs heart pounded in her chest. "I...I want to kiss you."

Kai'Sa stared at her in shock, and Sivir wondered in a panic if that was too soon or creepy...but Kai'Sa just squealed and buried her face in her hands. "What the heck!? Who just says that sort of thing!?"

Relieved, Sivir laughed. "This coming from the girl who admitted she was ordering pizza just to see me!"

Kai'Sa peeked at Sivir through her fingers. "It's not the only reason," she mumbled in a playful, grumpy tone, '"The K'DA girls are lovers of fine food..."

Sivir burst into laughter. "Uh huh! And a pizza place is the nicest establishment you can think of to order from!?" They shared a laugh for a couple minutes, basking in each other's warm company. Honestly, Sivir forgot all about work...

Kai'Sa was still laughing and smiling when she said, "Ok so yeah...I wanted to see you really bad. Like, I always want to see you..." Her soft, sweet voice grew quiet. "You should kiss me. I'd like that."

Sivir just stared for a moment, her heart threatening to break out of her chest. What the hell was she supposed to say to that!? Kai'Sa was staring at her with a weirdly innocent yet sensual expression, her kissable lips curled into a slight pout and her beautiful eyes glittering.

She gulped and turned away. "Well too late. I extended my offer a few minutes ago and sadly it's expired."

Her eyes flitted to Kai'Sa's again when soft, slender fingers curled into her shirt. Sivir was tugged closer. Now she was looking down into Kai'Sa's face. Holy heck, it was way too cute! She was going to lose her mind. "You're breathing heavily," Kai'Sa murmured, tucking a strand of loose hair behind Sivir's ear. The delivery girl shivered and swallowed. "I am too..." She was.

Sivir wet her lips. Her stomach fluttered.

She shuddered when Kai'Sa buried her face in Sivir's neck and exhaled against her ear, tugging Sivir even closer. "I seriously want you to kiss me right now," she whispered against Sivir's ear.

Every person has a breaking point. And Sivir was just catapulted far, far past that.

Sivir buried her fingers in Kai'Sa's hair and tilted the girls face up. Her own cheeks were red, but she was way more turned on than she was embarrassed. She leaned forward and pressed their lips together, and Kai'Sa whimpered audibly at the contact. Their bodies melted together, soft and warm, their fingers burrowing into each others hair, their chests crushing together.

The kiss was close-mouthed at first, but it didn't stay innocent for very long. Sivir was way too hungry for that. She pressed her tongue against Kai'Sa's lips, moaning eagerly when Kai'Sa opened her mouth, welcoming her in. Sivir wrapped an arm around the celebrity's waist and held her close, their tongues slipping together. They only stopped to catch their breath. The two gazed at each other, panting heavily. Their lips were slick with saliva, swollen from their kisses...

Sivir wiped her mouth off. "I probably...I shouldn't say this. But I kinda wanna...fuck you. Like, right now."

Kai'Sa burst into another fit of laughter. Sivir frowned and blushed, scratching the back of her head. Kai'Sa noticed how offended she looked and leaned close, kissing her again. "I want to, too. But Ahri is kind of a weirdo...she'll definitely try to get a peek and who knows who might walk in on us. Not to mention we have guests over and while they're friends they might...they might not be, you know? Not really."

In other words, Kai'Sa was afraid someone would take pics of them or something along those lines. That was fair. Sivir exhaled heavily, trying to force herself to calm down. She was thinking with her pussy and not with her head, and that was never a good thing. "Yeah, no, you're right. Kissing on your front porch is bad enough. Let's stop here."

The two were quiet for a bit, then Kai'Sa cleared her throat. "M-Maybe..."

Sivir looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe what?"

Kai'Sa laughed nervously, shaking her head. "No it's so dumb and risky and we barely know each other. It's stupid."

Sivir grinned. "I wanna hear anyways."

Kai'Sa closed her eyes. "Maybe...like...we could...No one would think we'd do it outside, right? So like...the side of the house, no one goes there. And it's cold out, so no one will think we'd do it outside so like..." She trailed off, shaking her head and covering her face.

Sivir was shocked the shy girl had suggested such a thing. That alone was a turn on. Was this a porno? Cause this was just... but Sivir wasn't opposed to it. In fact, she wanted to. She grabbed Kai'Sa's hands and stood.

"Let's do it. I want to."

Kai'Sa blushed but squeezed her hands. She was clearly nervous. "I'm stupid, aren't I? For doing this with you."

So cute. "Yeah, you kind of are," Sivir admitted with a grin, and laughed when Kai'Sa punched her in the arm. "But it's endearing. It makes me want to be really mean to you...so show me the place, and I'm going to fuck the hell out of you, seriously."

Kai'Sa was hesitant, and nervous, as she led Sivir to the side of her house. From what Sivir saw, no one was around. She kept thinking Kai'Sa was going to back out. Honestly, banging outdoors seemed like way more of a risk than banging indoors even with all the people. What if there was someone late to the party who heard them, or saw them? But if Kai'Sa wanted it, Sivir did too.

...If someone saw them Kai'Sa's career would be over. She knew that, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Sivir was just so soft and warm and when they started to kiss again it just felt so amazing... The popstar whimpered, and Sivir pulled away for just a second.

Her eyes were somewhat worried. "Okay, this is...I want to so bad...but are you sure you want to do this, Kai'Sa? I don't want you to make a huge mistake."

Kai'Sa shook her head and leaned forward for another kiss, but Sivir shook her head. She leaned close and nuzzled a ticklish spot on Kai'Sa's throat. "I'm not gonna let this continue unless you say you don't want to stop verbally," Sivir mumbled against the pop stars neck.

Sivir was half teasing, half genuinely concerned. She didn't want Kai'Sa to do something she'd regret just because she was turned on but at the same time she wanted to make the cute pop star blush some more...in fact, that urge to bully was rising up in her again. Kai'Sa made her want to be a little mean...

It was that shyness, that cute submissive personality...

Sivir was blushing when she said, "Say you wanna fuck right outside your house where anyone can see us and I'll get you off." Kai'Sa trembled as butterflies fluttered in her belly. The celebrity's face was bright red and she buried her face in her hands, clearly embarrassed.

"You're so dirty, Sivir..."

"Says the girl who said she wanted to get fucked outdoors," Sivir laughed. "But seriously...If you want this I need you to say it."

Was it weird that Kai'Sa wanted to say that crude stuff? She knew it'd excite Sivir, who was clearly a bit of a sadist, and just the idea of saying it was making all the moisture in her body shoot between her legs. "I-I really do want it..."

Sivir could have accepted that response, but the sadistic side of her didn't want to. She wanted to bully this sexy, adorable woman. Make her say dirty things. Dirty crude things that went against her popstar, good girl persona...especially in a place like this. In the near pitch black, all cold, just the two of them...

"I said to say you want to get fucked outside your own house. Not 'I want it'" Sivir teased, running her fingers through Kai'Sa's hair, drawing a shiver from her.

Kai'Sa's mouth felt dry, her heart thumping away in her chest. She was sure that if she wanted to, she could convince Sivir to do stuff without saying anything...but she didn't want that. Heat throbbed white hot between her thighs and she squeezed them together, trying to suppress it.

"I-I want you to...to fuck me. Outside my own house... Please, Sivir..."

The dark skinned woman feigned shock and horror. "What? A famous celebrity wants a pizza delivery woman to fuck her on the side of her house? Where anyone could walk by, anyone could see? Surely I'm hearing that wrong. Did you say 'I want to go somewhere private where no one can see'? You're gonna have to repeat yourself."

Kai'Sa shuddered. Her nipples were hard and swollen against her top and she palmed her breasts through the material, panting. "I...want you to fuck me here Sivir, please...please," She repeated, begging with her eyes, spreading her legs apart. Her nerves were ablaze, the longer they stayed outside the bigger the chance that someone would hear them or see them and that only turned Kai'Sa on more!

"Okay," Sivir grinned, reaching down and unbuttoning Kai'Sa's jeans. Kai'Sa whimpered as some of the pressure against her pulsing clit was relieved.

Sivir stared at Kai'Sa's face for a moment, swallowing hard. Ahri and Evelynn were supposedly the most seductive ones in K/DA but Sivir had no doubt Kai'Sa could pull in anyone with the amazingly erotic expression she had right now... her eyes were glazed with lust, her kissable lips parted as if waiting for an eager tongue to slip between them...

Sivir pressed their bodies together and shoved her hand into Kai'Sa's jeans. The girl whimpered when Sivir's hot, slender fingers slid under her panties and delved into the hot moisture beneath then.

Kai'Sa bit her bottom lips trying to suppress her moans, her hips shivering. Sivir's heated gaze on her was impossible to look away from... The pop star moaned loudly as Sivir slid a single finger between her folds, completely forgetting to try and quiet herself.

Her whine was sweet and sexy. Sivir gulped. She wanted to make the girl scream but now was hardly the time...so she raised her free hand and covered Kai'Sa's mouth, shushing her.

"I'm starting to think you want to be caught," Sivir teased, grinning in delight when Kai'Sa squirmed and whimpered against her palm, sawing her finger in and out of Kai'Sa's clinging tightness. The girls shook her head and cried out in protest, even as her hips jerked to meet the motions of Sivir's hands.

Clearly, Kai'Sa enjoyed dirty talk. Good thing, Sivir did too.

"You're so damn tight I can barely fit a finger," Sivir whispered, "want another?"

Kai'Sa moaned and squirmed, shaking her hips. Her tight, dripping inner walls fluttered and tightened further around Sivir's finger. Sivir wet her lips. She wanted to tease Kai'Sa some more, but more than that she wanted to make the girl squirm and moan more too...

Kai'Sa whimpered in the most delicious way as Sivir slowly worked another finger into the other girl's entrance. Kai'Sa's pussy wrapped around her like it never wanted to let go. She shifted her hand, curling her fingers and hooking them against Kai'Sa's inner walls.

She apparently hit Kai'Sa's g-spot cause the girl's eyes widened and her hips jerked almost violently, panting and squeaking against Sivir's hand.

"You're dripping all over my fingers," Sivir purred. "Messy girl..." She emphasized her words with a hard thrust of her fingers and began to slowly grind her palm into Kai'Sa's clit. There wasn't much room in Kai'Sa's tight pants, but there was enough.

Kai'Sa cried out, so loud even Sivirs hand couldn't hide it. The popstars eyes flickered around nervously as if afraid someone would find them, yet contradicting her visible fear, her pussy flooded and tightened around Sivirs fingers even more.

The delivery woman decided to shut her up a different way. She uncovered Kai'Sa's mouth, replacing her hand with her mouth. Kai'Sa reacted immediately. She moaned with delight, clearly weak to kisses, pushing their lips together hard. Only when Sivir grabbed her ass with her now free hand and rub her palm further into her clit, did Kai'Sa open her mouth and let Sivir deepen the kiss.

Kai'Sa writhed and moaned and Sivir swallowed all the sounds, her tongue pressing between Kai'Sa's lips... the popstars eyes burned as a hot pressure built deep inside her core, unbelievably wet and swollen. When she gasped, Sivir sucked on her tongue.

Sivir had magical hands, of that much Kai'Sa was sure. She was multitasking. Shoving her fingers in and out if Kai'Sa, rubbed her hot and calloused palm into her straining clit, feeling up her round and firm ass... all the while kissing her with so much skill...

"Fuck you're tightening and throbbing around my fingers...gonna cum Kai'Sa?"

The popster nodded, running her tongue across Sivir's, tears of overwhelming pleasure dripping down her cheeks. Sivir smirked and nodd3ed.

"Do it then."

Kai'Sa sobbed with relief as the hot, unbearable pressure building up inside her finally released. She gushed, face red with embarrassment, coming messily all over Sivir's hand. Sivir continued to grope her ass and stimulate her straining clit, not letting Kai'Sa come down from her orgasmic high...

"Fuck you cum so messily," Sivir whispered, "Keep coming, come on, move your hips..." Head hot and foggy with pleasure, Kai'Sa mindlessly obeyed, bucking against Sivir's hand... her eyes rolled, her jaw went slack, as her body was overcome by a second, weaker climax.

"Good girl, let it all out..." Sivir whispered, "you're so damn hot...I've fantasized about this so much..."

Whimpering and shivering, Kai'Sa relaxed after what seemed like forever. The intense heat was gone leaving only their body warmth as they pressed against each other, and the cold night air.

Kai'Sa leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes, focusing on the intense music leaking out into the night. Sivirs fingers still rested inside her, and she found that she liked that feeling...that comfortable fullness. She was disappointed when the pizza delivery woman backed away.

Embarrassment flooded her when Sivir moaned and sucked on her dripping fingers. "You taste good too."

Kai'Sa never knew being so embarrassed could feel so good... Sivir pulled her fingers out with a pop and adjusted her cap.

"That was fun, but I should head back to work," Sivir chuckled, rubbing the back of her head and backing away.

"W-wait!" Kai'Sa exclaimed, swallowing. "I don't...want you to go."

Sivir stared at her for a long time. Then glanced at her wristwatch. "I really need to. I've already been gone for a while."

Kai'Sa frowned. She understood but that didn't mean it didn't suck... "Okay. Sure." She nodded. She'd already bought like ten pizzas, but if it meant getting Sivir back to her house she'd buy as many more as she needed to.

Sivir grinned when she saw the pout on Kai'Sa's face. She was a grown ass woman but she looked so damn cute when she was disappointed. The delivery woman patted Kai'Sa on the head and ruffled her hair.

"S'all good we can go on a real date sometime, how's that sound?"

Kai'Sa pouted some more. "I wanna dance and party with you tonight. And kiss."

Sivir grinned. "And bang?"

Kai'Sa blushed, but she didn't deny it.

Sivir chuckled. "I'll say I'm not feeling well and ask my boss to have the rest of the night off."

Kai'Sa and Sivir both jumped when a voice spoke suddenly.

"How are you going to get back to work when all your tires have been slashed," a sensual voice cooed. Kai'Sa gaped and Sivir stared at the woman that seemingly appeared from the darkness.

"How long have you been here, Evelynn?" Kai'Sa gasped, looking horrified.

The demoness winked. "A better question would be how long have I not been here."

Sivir interrupted their little interaction. "Woah woah woah...Let's rewind. Did you just say you slashed all my tires?" Her face was a mask of horror.

"I did no such thing," Evelynn gasped as if extremely offended. "Akali did it."

Kai'Sa grabbed Sivir's hands, her eyes wide and nervous. "I promise I had no idea they were doing this...or that Evelynn was watching us. My friends are kind of weirdos please don't be scared away! Or mad at me."

Sivir sighed heavily. Tonight had been wild. She honestly didn't care. Kai'Sa was so cute she couldn't be mad if she wanted to. Evelynn however... the delivery girl turned her gaze toward the strangely seductive woman that had apparently watched their entire little fun time from the shadows. The woman's eyes were hidden by glasses but Sivir knew they were resting on her.

"You know what? Fuck it! Let's head inside I could use a drink. Maybe a lot of drinks." Sivir shrugged, wrapping an arm around Kai'Sa's shoulders.

It goes without saying that Sivir had to beg her boss to forgive her the next day, but at least she wasn't fired.


End file.
